Best buds
by notmything
Summary: Harvey comforts Mike after his grandmother's death because he can't have his best friend being sad by himself. Just fluff and bromance. Based on episode 2x10 'High Noon'


**This is based on the scene form 2x10 'High Noon' when Harvey goes to visit MIke. Gotta love some Harvey and MIke bromance. i think we all know that Harvey secretly cares about him a ton.**

* * *

Harvey knocked on Mike's door, impatiently. This was the third time he had knocked and he understood that the kid's grandmother (and only remaining relative) had just died but surely he'd answer the door.

"Come on, Mike!" Harvey called knowing that Mike was listening. Success followed as a muffled reply but he couldn't make out what he said. Harvey tried the handle to no avail so he dug into his pocket for the key he had got himself.

He swiftly opened the door with a satisfying _click_ and was greeted with disarray. It looked like a tornado had torn though the place. Mike lay sprawled on the sofa in joggers and a top with a loose cardigan. His face was covered with a cushion which was held there by his hand, the other hand resting on his stomach. There were empty crisp packets and an open pizza box, not to add the beer bottles littering the floor. Oh, and the room reeked of weed.

"Mike..." Harvey said pitifully.

"Go away" came a more intelligible reply from beneath the cushion. Harvey walked over to Mike and pushed his hand off the top of the cushion before lifting it away to look at his face. Mike squinted up at him, shielding his eyes from the sudden light.

"When I sent you home I didn't mean for you to never come back" Harvey was lightly teasing.

Mike just looked up at him for a second then sighed. "My grandmother died" he said grievously.

Something deep within Harvey pulled at his heart strings. "I know" He truly felt nothing but sorrow for the kid. "But you obviously weren't ready to deal with it, so I respected that by keeping you busy. Was I wrong?"

Mike thought for another second "No," he trailed his hands across his face, trying to rub the sleepiness away.

"Are you stoned?" Harvey noticed the signs.

"Yep" was the concise reply. "Look I'm not interested in a lecture so..."

"Good. Cause I'm not interested in giving one" Harvey agreed.

Harvey then looked up towards the table where he spotted an unfinished blunt and picked it up. Looks like Mike had fallen asleep before being able to finish it. It wasn't good that he had fallen back into bad habits but honestly, Harvey didn't blame him.

Harvey lit it and walked back over to the sofa Mike was layed across. He picked up Mike's feet, manoeuvred himself to sit down where they were before and let Mike's legs lay across his lap. He took a puff.

Mike looked confusedly between the door to his apartment, his legs on Harvey's lap and Harvey smoking his weed.

"How did you- what are- why- what... what?" MIke spluttered out. It was beyond him how Harvey had a key to his door especially as this is only the second time he had been here. It was also beyond him why his feet were on Harvey's lap. These two had never been too close or touchy touchy before. Heck, he couldn't even remember a time they had hugged so this was definitely a drastic step.

"One question at a time, Mike" Harvey nonchalantly took another hit at the blunt then exhaled it out of his nose. When Mike continued to stare at him he said "Oh, you want some?" holding it out to Mike.

"Yes of course I want some it's _my_ weed" Mike grumbled snatching it, inhaling some and quickly passing it back, receiving a chuckle.

"How did you open the door to my apartment?" Mike asked accusingly.

Harvey eyed him sardonically. "With the amount of problems you cause me you think I'm not gonna have Donna make a copy of the key to your place?"

"Why would you need a key to my place?" Mike asked, puzzled.

"Who knows what you'll screw up next, Mike. I like to be prepared" The younger nodded in agreement at the 'who knows...' bit.

Harvey handed the roll to Mike again who took another puff.

"What're you doing?" Mike was talking about his legs being on Harvey's lap.

"Waiting for you to pass it back." Harvey cocked his head towards the blunt. Mike rolled his eyes, taking another hit before passing it back.

"No, I mean this-" Mike gestured to his legs "-what is this? This is something best buds would do."

"We aren't best buds?" Harvey mocked hurt, putting his hand on his chest and pouting his lip. "Also don't ever use the phrase 'best buds' again" he added. Mike put his hands up in defeat.

"Seriously though" Mike pressed for an answer.

"Well," Harvey started "I needed a place to sit, obviously, and I thought if we were gonna smoke weed together it wouldn't matter that much if your legs were on my lap. But, if you're so bothered about it I can-" Harvey went to move Mike's legs from his lap to get up.

"No no no no!" Mike waved his hands in protest. Harvey settled back into the sofa, smirking at Mike affectionately.

"What? You're comfy..." Mike admitted. ' _and warm_ ' he thought he'd keep that part to himself.

"Who would've known you'd be so soft?" Harvey teased, poking his chest

"I could say the same for you!" Mike retorted, swatting Harvey's hand away.

They stayed like that for a bit sharing the blunt before Mike asked, "Why're you smoking?"

"Well," Harvey paused to look around the messy room "you clearly need it."

"But you're smoking it"

"I'm sharing it aren't I?"

Mike frowned "That still doesn't explain why you're smoking it"

"Let's just call it moral support" Harvey replied.

"Sure it is"

"Did you come round to scold me for not coming in or did you come knowing I would have weed?" Mike sounded gloomier now he was reminded why he was here.

"I came as a friend, Mike. I know what it's like being alone and I didn't want you to feel that way." Mike was stunned into silence by how personal and serious it had gotten so suddenly. "But seriously, I need you back at the firm it's all falling apart without you" Harvey gently broke the mood with a smile. "Even Louis is being meaner than usual."

"You're so dramatic, it's only been one day" Mike laughed out, grinning for the first time in a while. Harvey laughed along with him, glad he could make Mike happy when he needed it.

"Thank you, Harvey." Mike felt great gratitude for the man, despite the arguments they had.

Harvey smiled at him.

"Best buds" he said.


End file.
